


Stormy Nights and Steamy Mornings

by LaurynKavanagh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Power Play, Romance, sexy yet cute lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurynKavanagh/pseuds/LaurynKavanagh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mighty thunderstorm crashes its way upon Camelot one night, there's only one person that can make Merlin feel safe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Nights and Steamy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> So, this is a little something I wrote like 5 years ago, and has been lingering on my Drive since then gathering dust. Upon rediscovering it, I decided to give it a quick dust off before putting it up here to see if anyone fancied a read. I admit, after re-reading it after so long, it’s like reading something written by another person, the style feels so different to what I write these days. I remember how I wanted to just write something sweet and cuddly between Arthur and Merlin, but somehow, it just happened to get a little… smutty. Well, I’ve always been a Merthur fan, after all xD Anyway, I hope you like it, and feel free to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Ciao :) x

When Merlin was 5 years old, a thunderstorm had hit Ealdor in the middle of winter. At the time he was mostly unphased by the weather, but this one was particularly bad. He had cuddled up to his mother for comfort as the storm raged outside their draughty cottage. Suddenly, there came an almighty crash and flash of thunder and lightning. The shock of the lightning scared Merlin, but the smell of smoke and heat of the fire that came next was worse. The lightning bolt had hit their neighbour's house, setting fire to the thatched roof of the cottage. The fire had quickly spread to their own home, the roof igniting in flames. 

The damage hadn't been so bad (although they had had to leave for 2 weeks whilst the roof was rebuilt), but the shock and fear of the night had etched itself inside Merlin's mind. Many years later, he still carried a huge, deep fear of thunderstorms…

***  
The thunderstorm that night had hit Camelot hard, just as hard as the one from Merlin's childhood. Merlin had awoken with such a fright at the first deep rumbling crack of thunder of the approaching storm that he had awoken Arthur, the prince of Camelot, and Merlin's lover. Merlin had sat bolt upright automatically in alarm and let out a yelp of fright. 

"Merlin" Arthur mumbled, his sleepy voice etched with annoyance at being awoken at such an ungodly hour. "Go back to sleep"

"A storm's coming" Merlin's voice was shaky and cracked. 

"Yep, so it is" Arthur was clearly uninterested. "Now go back to sleep"

Merlin stayed sitting upright, his breathing deep and shaky, his eyes wide in alarm.

"Merlin. You're not afraid of storms are you?" Arthur noticed Merlin's obvious fear. 

"N-n-no" Merlin stammered, his body still rigid, his wide eyes staring.

At that moment, the first flash of lightning appeared.

Merlin felt a surge of alarm rush through him, shocking his senses like a splash of icy water. He dove right under the bed covers, curling up in a ball, shaking.

"Merlin, come on, stop it now" Arthur chuckled, thinking his lover was joking.

Merlin didn't come out.

"Merlin" Arthur gently shook the younger boy. "Come on, out you come"

"I can't" Merlin whimpered.

Arthur was amazed to see Merlin so distressed. He had never seen the younger boy truly scared before. He didn't like seeing his lover so frightened either.  
"Hey, it's okay" Arthur's tone was softer now, and he began gently stroking Merlin's shaky shoulder. "Come on, it’s only a little storm"

The few words that Arthur could decipher from Merlin’s mumbling included “not a little storm” and “dollop head”.

"Pfft, charming!" Arthur rolled his eyes before continuing to gently try and coax the boy out.

"Come on, you can’t stay under there”

“Yes I can” 

“No, you can’t. I am your prince and I forbid it. Now come on, come come up here with me, that's it"

Arthur’s “princely authority” voice was firm and final. Admitting defeat, Merlin allowed himself to be gently hauled up from under the covers and wrapped firmly into the safety of Arthur’s arms. 

As the next rumble and flash occurred, Merlin curled himself into Arthur's strong embrace, finding at least some comfort in the prince’s firm, protective grasp.

"Shhh, I've got you" Arthur whispered into Merlin's soft black hair. "You're safe, I promise" 

Merlin couldn't quite relax though. He lay tense and rigid in Arthur's arms. Arthur stroked his arms up and down the smaller boy's body, trying to relax him.

When the next crash of thunder and lightning hit, Merlin's reaction was to curl himself tighter against Arthur's side and bury his face into the older boy's chest. 

"It's alright" Arthur said softly, as though trying to calm a frightened horse. "Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise" 

Merlin wanted to believe him, he really did. But he couldn't shake the image of the burning house out of his head... 

Merlin took a long time to fall asleep that night. Although he felt tired himself, Arthur stayed awake until Merlin was asleep, stroking his shaking body and whispering calming words. At sunrise, Merlin awoke, still cuddled close to Arthur, who was still asleep. He smiled, nuzzling his face into Arthur's chest. 

Arthur awoke not long after. He looked down to see Merlin's bright blue eyes staring up at him.

"Morning" Arthur said, smiling.

"Good morning" Merlin replied.

"The storm passed then?" Arthur asked playfully.

Merlin's smile faded.

"Merlin, what happened last night? Why did that storm scare you so much?"

Merlin willingly explained the event from his childhood with the storm that had set fire to their house.

"I've never been able to get over the thought that it will happen again" Merlin said, looking downwards in shame. "Every storm, I can't help it, it just scares me"

"Oh Merlin" Arthur stroked his hand through Merlin's thick black hair. "You know the castle's made of stone. No lightning could ever set fire to it, I promise"

"I know" Merlin replied quietly. "It's just the thought of it. I know it won't happen but I really can't stop thinking about it..."

Arthur pulled the younger boy towards him for a hug. Shrouded in the comfort and protection of his lover, Merlin felt a lot calmer than he had after any storm before. He could relax. He was safe. 

After several minutes of silent embracing, Merlin began to nuzzle Arthur's neck affectionately, which Arthur always enjoyed. Arthur smiled in pleasure and stroked the back of Merlin's head, running his fingers through his soft hair. Now Merlin was licking and nipping at Arthur's neck, gaining in enthusiasm the more Arthur stroked him. 

"Mmm, yes..." Arthur moaned at the feeling of Merlin’s warm tongue tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. He sighed as Merlin licked and bit lightly on his neck, just below the ear. Merlin pulled himself up against Arthur’s side, rubbing his naked form against the prince's. 

"Eager this morning, aren't you?" Arthur remarked in amusement. He ran his hand down Merlin's slender frame, lingering on the boy's firm buttocks. He squeezed lightly and Merlin let out a low moan, his rubbing increasing in response. The pulled himself up under the covers to straddle Arthur, their naked forms grinding against each other.

"Woah, easy, boy" Arthur said, forcing himself up so Merlin slid off of him. "Don't you forget who's in charge here" 

With admirable ease, Arthur forcibly flipped Merlin over so that he was the one pinning the younger boy down, his hands gripping the boy’s wrists firmly above his head. He leaned in close to Merlin's neck, growling lustfully "Don't you forget who's the prince and who's the servant, boy..." before beginning to lightly nip at Merlin's neck, causing the young warlock to moan in pleasure. He tried to struggle up from Arthur's grip, but the prince held him firmly. Arthur knew it was a token struggle; Merlin knew that Arthur enjoyed seeing him try to fight against him. 

Arthur, by this time highly aroused, began grinding heavily against Merlin's lithe body.

Merlin moaned in pleasure as he tried to struggle against the prince, but Arthur was much stronger than him. There was never any question between them as to who was the dominant in their relationship. 

Easily holding Merlin’s wrists together in one hand, Arthur reached his other hand down under the covers to find Merlin's already hard penis. 

"My, you really are horny today, aren't you?" he smiled, and began to stroke it, causing Merlin to moan harder. 

Merlin let out an instinctive thrust as Arthur stroked him.

"Arthur!" he gasped, thrashing his head back against the pillow, his limbs straining in Arthur’s grip. "Stop torturing me!"

“Oh, but you look so delicious like this, eager and waiting” Arthur teased with a sly smile. “But then again, I am a merciful master…” 

He leaned over to the bedside table where the ever dependable bottle of oil sat waiting. Uncorking it with his teeth, Arthur dripped the slick substance onto his throbbing member, before earning a begging whine from his frustrated lover by slipping two oil-smeared fingers into his waiting hole. 

“Patience, Merlin, patience…” Arthur smirked as Merlin continued to writhe in frustration. 

Finally, at long last, Merlin got what he craved. Arthur slipped an arm under the younger man’s hips, raising himself to his knees as he lined himself up to enter his lover at last. With his legs hooked around Arthur’s shoulders, Merlin howled in pleasure as Arthur at long last plunged himself inside Merlin and began thrusting, growling lowly in his throat as the bliss took over them both. 

At long last, after what felt like an eternity, Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin, both of them consisting of a panting, sweating, blissful mess. He lay his head on Merlin’s chest, the comforting sound of his heartbeat pulsing into his ear. Arthur raised his head to stare into his lover’s beautiful blue eyes, his heart warming at the sight of his exhausted but adoring face staring back at him. He raised a shaky hand to brush away the hair sticking to the warlock’s sweaty head, and smiled when Merlin leaned into his touch. 

“Feeling safer now?” asked Arthur, his voice low and tired. 

Merlin leaned forward to softly kiss Arthur’s forehead. 

“You always make me feel safe”


End file.
